Infinity
by Kohaku the Warrior
Summary: An act of fate causes the trio to come crashing back together again. But now the group is faced with a new problem, will Mugen stick around? Or will he follow his wild side and leave them forever, leaving the only people that ever loved him. M4safty
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fate's a Funny Thing

The weird and wonderful thing about fate is how it works. Once you think you've gotten it all figured out, once you finally find your nitch and you're comfortable with your life, it abruptly grabs you by the shoes and turns your entire world topsy-turvy. Which is exactly why Fuu's current situation didn't surprise her.

_Don't stop running, don't stop running, don't stop running… _

Her stomach churned thick with nausea and her vision blurred, but she pushed herself forward, even though her lungs burned for air and her legs felt as if they had led weights tied to them. "Keep going!" she screamed at herself, her voice breathless though she managed to yelp it out. Slowly, she started to feel her body shut down.

**_Don't stop now, don't stop! _**

Her hand was holding her side, the blood still seeping out through the wound. Hot blood from her body felt sticky against her hand, and the smell made her gag. She stifled a sob as hot tears ran down her dirt clung face. "Someone help," she called weakly into the darkness ahead of her, though deep in the back of her mind she knew no one would be out this late.

_Don't stop… if he catches you…_

She didn't want to think about what would happen if he caught her. She didn't want to think about death. Death was such a complicated yet simple thing. Dying was the complicated part, because, as you're in the process of dying you tend to think of things you regret, things you'll miss, things you love. Death was simple; the act was all over with, just a peaceful slumber.

_KEEP GOING! _

Her heart thundered in her ears a sob clutching at her throat. Slowly but surly he body started to wear to a slow trot, her dragging herself forward the best she could. He was catching up with her, she could hear the crunch of the gravel under his feet. A yelp escaped her lips as she tumbled forward, tripping over something large and heavy. She made a mad attempt to scramble to her feet, but her body was exhausted and refused to go any farther. She stumbled, her knees giving way and she collapsed in a heap in the dirt. Not that it mattered.

"Finally," the man hissed "you're a fast little bitch, aren't ya?" She breathed hard, her body wreathing in pain. She sent the man a defiant glare.

"Ass," she managed to spat.

"What?" he growled in a low tone.

"You don't even," she took a ragged breath in "have the balls to," she tried to get up again "fight another man. You've got to," she groaned as she slipped from her weakness "pick on young girls." A red blur crossed her vision and she finally realized what she'd tripped over. Everything hazed and melted away like a watercolor that had gotten left out in the rain. She eased into the obscurity of sleep, darkness consuming her entire being. She slipped to her knees, only to be caught before collapsing in the dirt once more.

Something wet, lukewarm and rough rubbed against her cheek and worked its way down her neck. She twitched, then her eyes squinted a few times and she shook her head gently, trying to come around. Her body was in an odd position, her legs curled up and on her side though the rest of her was lying on her back. She gave a soft moan and stretched her leg out some.

"Good morning, baka," was the first thing he said. Her eyes fluttered open briefly and then flickered shut again, only to repeat this process a few more times before she could actually keep her eyes open. He was blurry at first, but slowly everything made its way into focus. Her whole body felt so heavy and she frowned, her brow creasing creating small thin lines across her face. Seeing that he got no answer Mugen went back to what he'd been doing. The washcloth went down her arms, him rubbing at her skin with annoyance.

"What are you doing?" she muttered groggily.

"You stink," he said stiffly "and seeing that I can't exactly throw you in the lake, you get the next best thing."

"Coming from you that's pretty bad," she admitted. He rubbed harder trying to annoy her and she winced, sucking in air through gritted teeth. Pain shot through her like an arrow and slowly faded. He stopped and waited for her whining to start but it never came.

"Stitched up your side," he told her "lucky it didn't pierce anything vital." She didn't say anything for a long moment.

"With the exception of my side," she grumbled.

"Idiot," he growled at her "if you didn't get into so much trouble maybe I wouldn't have to _SAVE_ you all the time."

"You _didn't_, "she denied "I would have been fine on my own." He gave her a dry glare and set the washcloth aside.

"Whatever," he muttered. There was a long paused and she shifted uncomfortably. "You mind telling me what happened?"

"Uh," she blinked awkwardly "well…"

"Stupid girl," he sighed getting up off his haunches. Whatever inn they'd gone to, it only had one room. Mugen grabbed a cup and filled it with water. "Sit up," he ordered. She tried, she really did, but her shaky hands failed to aid her in any way. "Do you have to be helpless, **_ALL_** the time?"

"I'm not helpless!" she snapped "I'm just tired." She rubbed her eyes with her fists, trying to keep the oncoming tears at bay. "Even you'd be tired after… after-" her voice choked. He offered and gentle smile and sighed.

"Look," he paused, he'd never been good with words "you're save _now_ so…whatever happened, you're alright. Got it?" She was looking at him funny which made him nervous. "I mean, its not like I'm gonna let anything happen to you so…"

"Mugen," she cut him off "thanks." His eyes shifted and he gave a sarcastic grin.

"Anything for you, baka," he smirked.

"Pain," she grumbled.

"Virgin," he shot back.

"Man whore," she retorted.

"Boobless," he leaned forwards.

"If you have such a problem with my breasts," her voice became low and alluring "maybe you shouldn't look at them, eh?"

"Shut up!" he snapped and she laughed, ignoring his annoyance. It felt good to laugh after such a long time.

"Oh," her laughter died down and she smiled "_that's_ what I missed so much. Arguing."

"Bet that's not all you missed," he teased.

"If I had the energy," she warned "I would slap you right now, you know that?"

"I'd think you'd be a bit more grateful," he started "seeing I saved you. You owe me."

"Owe you?" she repeated it "owe you _what_? Like I have anything."

"Well," his eyes shifted once more and a smirk threaded its way across his face "actually…"

"No," she said firmly.

"I wasn't gonna ask you that!" he snapped angrily "damn. You act like that's _ALL_ I think about."

"Isn't it?" she asked.

"No," he said firmly and then smirked "I think about food too…"

Author's note: My first FanFic! Hope it was okay. - Please review, I'll update tomorrow if I get one or two.

Your Humble Authoress,

Kohaku the Warrior


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Brother Brothel and Mugen's Match

Mugen was not aware one could hear a smile, but as he watched Fuu slumber he realized you could. It was strange, because you could hear it, yet you could not. It was like some haunting melody in a dream. It was soft, so much in fact one could not hear it unless all was quiet. Which explains why Mugen never heard a smile before. She turned again, pulling the blanket close to her chest and moaning softly, only to grow quiet once more. There was something alluring about how peaceful she was, laying there with him watching her, in perfect bliss. At any other time she would be hesitant about sleeping so close to somewhere he'd lurk, but she was exhausted from whatever journey she'd been on, gladly welcoming the blackness of sleep.

He wondered how long she had traveled, or if she had never returned to where she had come from, only to remember, she had no place to go. She was like him, no family. It was strange, to think they two had something in common, because when they argued it seemed like they were complete opposites. She was different though, she could settle down somewhere if she had to, he could not. Mugen wasn't accepted anywhere, not for a long period of time anyways. He snorted at the thought, he didn't care. He'd been alone for as long as he could remember, and it would never change, he would always be alone. Though…

"Mugen?" Fuu blinked sleepily a few times and he drew back, her seeing that he was watching her.

"What!" he asked harshly, worried she'd question why. She yawned but didn't finish, she only closed her eyes again. She waited a long time and let herself smile a little.

"Have you been watching me this whole time?" she asked softly. There was a brief pause and Mugen stood up.

"I wasn't _watching_ you," he said smoothly, making his way across the room "I just-" It didn't matter, she'd fallen back into the obscurity of sleep. He looked at her again and snorted to himself. After they all had split, Mugen remembered how it was to travel alone. As much as he hated to admit it, even though he was just admitting to himself, he almost sort of missed that stupid baka and the oddball samurai. For a long time after they'd left, he could still hear her complain about her feet hurting or him 'hum' an answer to Mugen's thoughts. It was a relief really, to still feel like he had them with him, even though when he turned back to yell at her to shut up no one was there. He sat down against the wall, away from Fuu. After a while, he nodded off, his eyes finally coming closed. He'd been so tired that his eyes were hurting even, which was not a good idea seeing that he would have to get moving again.

Fuu woke with something cold against her cheek. She mumbled in annoyance and tried to brush it away, only to be greeted with a rough wet tongue. She sat up with a small yelp of surprise, startling Mugen from his sleep. He waited for her to scream, all women did. A scrawny little mutt sat before the two, happily wagging his tail. He was a light tan color, medium hair that hung in a matted mess all over the runt's body. One eye was sewn shut, though the other was bright and happy, a deep syrupy brown. His ears stuck up, one tilting at an odd angle and the other missing a large chunk out of it. Mugen watched her expression, though the scream never came.

"He's cute," she let the creature sniff her hand "in a rugged kinda way. What's his name?" Mugen sat back a moment, closing his eyes.

"Brothel," he said simply.

"Your not serious," she gave him a dry look but he opened his eyes and nodded some. "For real?"

"No, I'm lying," he snorted.

"You have such a sick sense of humor!" she snapped, petting the dog like he'd been abused. "You named him Brothel. _Really_, I figured you at least had a **_LITTLE_** sense!"

"I don't need you're damn sense," he protested "he likes his name."

"Baka," she sighed sitting back.

"Don't _CALL_ me that," he snapped at her.

"Baka, baka, BAKA!" she shouted and he took off his shoe and threw it at her. Hitting her squarely in the head she fell back. After a moment of not moving Mugen perked up, seeing if maybe he'd really hurt her.

"It's your fault," he grumbled sitting back "I told you." He waited for a response, nothing. "Yo?" She didn't stir. He moved over to her and looked. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing. Moving closer he looked at her face for any signs of injury or something. Her face distorted into a triumphant smirk.

"Baka," she almost whispered and slapped him. His head had turned to the side and he blinked.

"Stupid lil' son of a-" he grumbled and the two were at it.

"What'd you call me!"

"What do you THINK?"

"Shut up!"

"**YOU** shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Baka!"

"Mugen ow!" her face twisted in pain and he quickly moved his knee from out of her side, but didn't let her up, because he believed she would slap him again if he did. She let out a relived sigh as the pain faded. He waited a moment before he smirked.

"You missed arguing with me, eh?" he asked cocking an eyebrow and she tried to push him off.

"OFF!" she ordered.

"Since when do I listen to orders?" he asked blankly. She tried again, in vain and he smirked, sometimes she really was terribly pathetic. "Say you're sorry for calling me baka and I'll get off." First she glared angrily, knowing she couldn't force him off. Gritting her teeth she sighed in frustration. If felt odd having him on top of her, sure they fought and tried to strangle the other, and they'd gotten in each other's faces before, so close that their noses touched, but this felt strange.

"Gomen," she mumbled through gritted teeth and he sat back with a smirk.

"Gomen," he repeated "gomen what?"

"ARGH!" she became terribly frustrated and jerked forward. Mugen hadn't expected this and without warning fell back off of her. A loud clunk was heard from his head hitting the polished wood flooring. His legs were outspread and he grunted under his breath. She got to her feet and put her hand on her hip "Serves you right," she snapped angrily. When he moaned her eyes softened and she collapsed with her legs crossed beside him. "What am I going to do with you?" she sighed aloud. He just looked at her. "Listen," she paused a moment "I won't call you baka anymore, s'long as you don't do something terribly stupid."

"Define terribly stupid," he groaned again, his head ached.

"Around the lines of what you just did," she smirked some "hurting yourself, baka." He gave a smug grin.

"Now why the worry?" he asked wincing as the pain shot through his skull. Fuu paused a moment, she wondered it too.

"I think," she paused "maybe because I just haven't seen you in so long." There was an awkward silence between the two and Mugen sat up, rubbing his head.

"Whatcha mean?" he asked blankly.

"What do you _MEAN_ what do I mean?" she huffed in frustration "I **_MEAN_** I missed-" she paused. His smirk grew. "Not like," she paused trying to explain and he nodded in an 'understanding' way. "Oh shut up." He quickly changed the subject.

"Okay," he said simply "where are you going?" Brothel had settled down after all their fighting and laid on Fuu's makeshift bed. His ears twitched oddly, his half ear wiggling with an itch.

"Down to Kyushu," she said "I figured I'd stay with family there for a while and then head to the coast. Maybe visit a few islands. After all the travel I need a vacation." He looked at her oddly, he didn't like it, she was heading towards Ryuukyuu.

"Islands huh?" he asked gruffly, she knew what he was insisting.

"I wasn't planning on going there if that's what you're thinking," she laid back and breathed in deeply.

"What for?" he asked.

"I like the ocean," she stretched "and I've been looking for Jin." His eyes had narrowed at the mention of his name. "Not like a full out search or anything," she reasoned "but I mean, as I go along." _Looking for Jin_, he thought to himself, _figures_. Not him, Jin, but it made sense, he and Fuu weren't close like she and Jin were, so why would she bother seeking out him? "But I'm glad I already found you," she smiled some, looking at the ceiling "at least now I don't have to backtrack."

"Whatcha mean?" he asked again.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" she growled at him "do you not understand the words that are coming outta my mouth?"

"Backtrack?" he raised an eyebrow, thinking it obvious.

"Do you not know what that means?" she sighed.

"I _KNOW_ what _backtrack_ means," he snapped "I'm asking why the hell would you backtrack!"

"To find you!" she sat up and glared at him "really Mugen, you really are dense sometimes." He blinked a few times and his brow moved close together and he slammed his fist down.

"You liar," he snapped "you said you weren't going to Ryuukyuu."

"Well now I don't have to, do I?" she asked and petted Brothel on the head again. There was no way she was calling him by the terrible name. Next thing you know, Mugen's gonna have him named Whore House.

"Do you know how DANGEROUS Ryuukyuu is!" he yelled at her "you're going to go and-" he started laughing. It was really quite funny, the both of them arguing like old times. He sat back and shook his head some, smirking. "I'll help you find Jin," he sighed "but only because you still owe me."

**Author's note: (please note, I'm not crazy, this is just what happens when I stay up until three in the morning writing Fanfiction)**

Mugen: what do you MEAN by that's why he's never heard a smile before, eh writer lady?

Jin: she's implying that you're loud…

Fuu: giggles

Mugen: eh? Hey, shut up baka!

Fuu: don't tell me to shut up!

Kohaku: can we reply to the damn reviews please?

Jin: please do and… hum… when do _I_ come in?

Kohaku: in time, be patient.

**(CrackWhore)**

Fuu: glad you thought it was funny, I think we're kinda an oddball family but :shrugs: hey… you think Mugen will name a pet after you're penname?

Mugen: SHUT UP!

**(LynGreenTea)**

Jin: hum….

Kohaku: the girl that says 'write more' well thanks for the review, I loved it! Tells me what I already wanna do. -

**(BloodCrested)**

Mugen: humph, why does everyone worry about Fuu?

Fuu: because I'm the cute character

Mugen: just you wait, -

Fuu:blinks: hey… Kohaku, Whatcha been telling Mugen about the story?

Kohaku:…. Uh…. No comment.

**(Poornmiserable)**

Jin: I'll remind her to add that in one of the chapters. Its about a year or so I believe.

Kohaku: I'll add it in next chapter when Jin makes his big entrance.

Mugen: finally, its getting kinda mushy with Fuu here…

Fuu: YOU'RE the one worried about me!

Mugen: Am not!

Fuu: ARGH! BAAAAKA!

**(TiNyLoVeBuBBLes)**

Mugen: hum? English paper?

Fuu: we definitely know you have no idea what THAT is Mugen

Mugen: hey… baka…

Jin:sighs: it seems he's enticed by the young ladies penname…

Fuu: PERVERT!

Mugen: OW! HEY!

Kohaku: I'm 16 (gonna be 17 in Nov. -) And I will continue… just as long as they don't kill each other first.

**(Charmed Wolf)**

Fuu: Aw - that was nice of him to review after talking to you on the form

Jin: good to know some people have manors. 

Mugen:glares at Jin: shaddap.

Kohaku: …. Keep writing, got it. - gomen, my imagination tends to uh… well, take control sometimes.

Mugen: that's not all that-

Fuu:throws shoe:

Mugen: OW!

**(Morrigan75)**

Mugen: more girl reviewers -

Jin: perverted ruffian

Fuu::crosses arms: isn't he supposed to be falling in love with me?

Mugen: you! HUH? Hey author lady I-

Kohaku::walks away slowly:

**(Zottie)**

Jin: very humorous, thank you. :bows:

**(Kimper)**

Kohaku: thanks much -

Fuu: hope this chapter wasn't too mushy. Its just :whispers: I kinda missed Mugen.

Mugen: HEARD IT! HA! I heard you say it! HA HA HA HA HA!

Jin: …. Hum…

**REVIEW! ** Oh, and Mugen says for the girls to review more…

Mugen: OW don't hit me, baka Fuu!

- Night!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Enter Vagrant Rounin Jin

"Shaddap!" Mugen yowled for the nineteenth time in the last hour "now I remember why you bug me so much you stupid baka!"

"You're the baka," she grumbled back but he didn't hear her. After a while, she actually got quiet and Mugen turned around a few times, looking at her. It seemed she was lost in thought. She'd taken off her shoes as was carrying them now, which had apparently been the source of the problem. Mugen had a good mind to take them and chuck them off a cliff, but he mumbled to himself how she'd complain about _that_ and enjoyed the silence for the time. Since she'd tripped over him it seemed like she'd been doing a lot of thinking, actually, it reminded him of Jin in a creepy sort of way. He couldn't help but wonder, what was she thinking so much about?

Fuu pressed on, not even noticing that Mugen kept looking back at her worriedly, but then if she had he would have stopped turning around. Lost in thought she gave a small sigh, she wished Jin was with her now. Not that she liked him in a romantic way, he'd always been more brotherly like, but they shared a deep connection that she'd never had with anyone else, and that earned him a special place in her heart. She wondered where he could be and knew he was not with Shino, he had to wait three years before he could see her once more. Fuu felt like crying when she thought of it, she knew Jin loved Shino more than life itself, yet he could not have her for his own.

Sometimes Jin was so silent that she _did_ wonder if he paid any attention. He couldn't be any worse off than Mugen though, since Mugen never heard a single word she said. She wondered how two men, so very different could be so alike. Though Jin was disciplined and dignified, he was still all alone, no family, no place to go. He'd left his only home, the dojo, after killing his instructor. In an odd way, that reminded her of Mugen, violently killing someone. She tried not to think of it but sometimes he just didn't know when to stop. Brothel trotted along side Mugen and Fuu smiled warmly to herself. She wished Momo was still alive, alas, her only friend had died a year before, soon after the threesome had split.

"I'm all alone now," she murmured to herself and Mugen stopped, giving her an odd look.

"What the **_HELL_** are you talking about?" he cocked an eyebrow at her. Fuu's eyes widened realizing she'd spoken too loudly and she shook her head, waving her arms in front of her.

"Nothing," she kept walking "I was just thinking about something… nothing really…" He looked at her again, _I'm all alone now. _He frowned, how was she all alone, he was right there? But maybe she meant in a different way, maybe she meant it in _his_ way, in Jin's way. Maybe… maybe all three of them were all alone, no family, no home to go back to. He remembered her saying that her mother had died, and after finding her father he'd gone and died too. Was she all alone like him? Mugen stopped finally, them walking side by side and he breathed hard.

"I'm tired," he announced "let's rest." She wasn't going to object and nodded, sitting under the nearest tree. Mugen leaned his head back, his hands cupped behind his head he grinned, letting the sun's rays hit his face through gaps in the tree's branches. When he looked up Fuu was looking awkwardly at her foot, a deep concentrated gaze blanketed her face, her tongue stuck out some. She winced, her hand moving back some, then again.

"Damn," she whispered to herself and he sat up, curious as to what she was doing. Why was he so intent on knowing her motives and actions? He didn't like the feeling of being so curious but he persisted anyways.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her like she was stupid.

"I have a splinter," she mumbled, not even looking up at him. He looked at her incongruously, a year ago she would have been crying at the top of her lungs and now she hadn't even whimpered over it. He moved closer and watched her failed attempts.

"That's what you get for not wearing shoes," he scolded softly, not really caring if she wore shoes or not.

"You're the one that told me to shut up!" she looked at him angrily.

"Well you didn't have to listen to me!" he snapped back. She rolled her eyes and went back to the relatively large hunk of wood that had caught under her skin. "Move," he grabbed her leg and she quickly pulled away. "Calm down," he grumbled, taking her leg and moving it so he could see better. He took out his knife and carefully slid it through her skin, wedging the splinter out. She looked at it strangely, he hadn't had a knife the first time they'd met, he must have gotten it since they'd split up. This made her wonder what else he had done since she last saw him, but didn't bother to ask. "There, now shut up about it." She rubbed her foot and then looked at him, her eyebrows moving close together. "What?"

"Nothing," she almost whispered and looked back at her foot.

"Stop doing that too," he snapped "one moment you're looking at me weird and then you say its nothing. It's obviously something, so you should just-"

"Thanks," she cut him off and he paused not saying anything. The two sat there, quietly, Mugen outstretched and Fuu's legs crossed. Both stomachs growled and Fuu started to laugh. It really was like old times.

"How much money you got?" he asked gruffly.

"Enough," she gave a small shrug "for some food at least. Not for an inn." Mugen shrugged, he'd slept outside many times, so had she so it was no big deal. "I take it you have none left," she grinned a little.

"Hey!" he snapped "I spent all mine since _SOMEONE_ had to go and almost get herself killed!" He seemed worried and she tilted her head some.

"It wasn't my fault," she started.

"No," he shook his head with sarcasm "of course not."

"Shut up!" she snapped "you don't even know what happened!"

"Well if you'd tell me!" he yelled back at her "you act like I'm some stranger or something like I don't need to know!" All went quiet.

"I've been traveling since we split up," she said it all very quickly "I was tired and asked to stay in this man's barn, he'd agreed." She paused.

"So?" he asked.

"He came in that night," she mumbled. Mugen looked at her blankly, not grasping what she meant to say. She sighed, sometimes she wished Mugen could pick up on things fast like Jin.

"What'd he want?" he insisted gruffly, wanting her to hurry up and get to the point already.

"Mugen, if you went to go bother someone in the middle of the night," she spat "what the hell do you think you'd be bothering them for!"

"OOOHH!" he gave a triumphant look "well why didn't you just **_SAY_** he tried to screw you?"

"**MUGEN**!" she yelled hitting him. Brothel's ear twitched in annoyance at the pair, who were terribly loud together.

"Ow!" he growled "what? I'm just saying!"

"Well god you don't have to be so damn blunt about it!" she hit him again and then grew quiet "I'm not like you, you know Mugen? I don't…"

"I know, I know," he nodded "you're no fun." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just because you happen to be a man whore," she started out with a small grin and he gave a shocked and amused smile.

"Shaddap!" he ordered through a laugh "you baka. I am not."

"Don't lie!" she laughed "you know it. You're just jealous because-" She didn't have time before he pinned her to the tree and raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous because of what?" he smirked.

"Because-" she paused, losing all thought. Her heart beat hard against her chest, why did he keep pinning her to things? She tried hard to concentrate but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Mugen noticed too, her eyes had softened and she had gone ridged, either with annoyance or fear. "Get off," she mumbled quietly, he didn't respond. "Get off me, you baka! What's with you pinning me down all the damn time? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can push me around, you big jerk." He got off, looking angry and flashed a glare at her.

"You really need to chill Fuu," he said seriously "I'm just playing with you. Geez."

"Well sometimes I can't tell," she growled "you always pick on me."

"I do _not_ pick on you," he stood up and dusted himself off "I joke, sometimes you really piss me off but-" Fuu was looking at him funny. "What!"

"You're acting nice," she pointed out "it's creeping me out."

"Would you make up you're damn mind!" he threw his hands in the air "you complain that I'm mean, you complain that I'm nice. You _WONDER_ why you piss me off so much? This is why! Damn fickle woman, can't tell what she wants…"

"I'm not complaining!" she snapped "I'm just wondering if you have split personalities or something because-"

"_SHADDAP_!" he roared and she got quiet very quickly. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his neck, it was starting to hurt. He closed his eyes, rolling his head one way and then the next. For a moment he was lost, feeling brief moments of release. "You wanna pay me back?" there was no answer and he opened an eye looking at her "eh?" She made a face at him. "Oy," he glared some "come on."

"No way," she shook her head. She wasn't going to touch that man, if he actually thought that she would massage his shoulders, he really was a baka.

"Fuu-" his voice was sing-song but his eyes had closed again, he really was getting irritated.

"Mugen-" she mimicked and he smirked, he liked how she'd said his name, it reminded him of- he shook his head some. _What the hell am I thinking?_

"Fine then," he started on again "well come on, we don't got all day." They started walking again, the two, this time side by side. Mugen never understood why exactly Fuu had hung around him in the first place, they seemed so opposite. Sure, she had tended to his wounds before, and even smiled at him (though, she screamed at him more than anything). He was disgusted with himself, him thinking of her so fondly but… he couldn't help it. But, he supposed that thinking of her well wasn't so terrible, though it did annoy him.

"My feet hurt," she teased and he glared at her, only to let his face lighten.

"Too bad," he smirked as they walked still. Something dawned upon him at that moment, if she'd been traveling since they'd met, even after he'd left, then her feet shouldn't hurt. So the first nineteen times he had to tell her to shut her trap she was just messing with him. He blinked. _Stupid girl_, he thought to himself.

"Finally!" he looked down from the hill "thought it'd take us forever to get here…" She yawned and nodded. She was tired and hungry, and could really use a bath right now.

First thing came first, food. The pair found a small teahouse and spent every last coin on a not so large meal. Still, it satisfied the pair for a while, and Fuu had laughed until she had tears running down her face from Mugen scaring the waitress with his eating habits. Sure, Fuu's wasn't as bad as his… but pretty darn close. Fuu had been hoping for a bath, and Mugen shrugged.

"Might be hot spring round here," he looked around a bit "somewhere…" They'd gone back into the wooded area and made a makeshift camp. Two blankets and a campfire was all it held, but there was sure character in the little thicket. It was strangely warm, almost peaceful. "Yeah," Mugen poked out of the brush "this back that way." He laid out on the blanket and smirked.

"Thank you," she grinned happily and he just grunted. She had been so glad to finally get into some hot water. She'd quickly stripped and gotten in, letting the hot water run across her body. She closed her eyes and sighed. The peace didn't last long though, a rustle came from the opposite side which she came and her ears perked. Something was running through the woods, Brothel was chasing it, howling like a banshee. At first she thought it to be some small animal, a squirrel or bird maybe, but when a man came crashing through the brush she screamed loudly. The man stumbled to get up, and upon seeing who it was, a huge smile covered Fuu's face. "JIN!" Mugen tore through the woods, coming from the opposite end and looked blankly at Jin.

"You," he smirked some "figures." Mugen looked at Fuu who turned bright red, sinking into the water.

"Oy…" she moaned.

**Author's note: **

Fuu: question: why the hell does Mugen have to come in at the WORST times?

Mugen: oy, shaddap baka. I was trying to help you.

Jin: how embarrassing… :blushes:

Kohaku: well, now we found Jin. Happy now?

Jin:nods: hum…

Mugen: is that all you ever say?

Fuu: HEY! What's with Mugen trying to get me to massage him? Are you CRAZY!

Mugen: You owe me

Fuu: do not!

Mugen: do too!

Jin:sigh: and so it continues, the constant squabbles of those in love

Both Mugen and Fuu: WHAT!

**(Kimper)**

Mugen: Now see, when she says 'Samurai Champloo addict' she means me :grins:

Fuu: Please, if she knew what you smelt like…

Mugen: Hey, will you be quiet and let me talk here?

Jin: if you must…

Mugen: Anyways, LIKE I WAS SAYING, I'll tell you what happens next, but what do I get for it?

Fuu:hits Mugen over and over:

Mugen: OWWWW! STOP IT YOU LITTLE! OWWWW

Jin: Thank you Kimper for the review, please, don't stop reading jus because they keep arguing. Its out of love you know.

(Zottie)

Jin: Hum…

Mugen: I told you :grins:

Fuu: I am too cute its just she's a girl, baka

Kohaku: - so glad you liked it, another chapter soon.

(CrackWhore)

Mugen: I resent that…

Jin: well you do, and you do resemble the dog very well, considering your smell…

Mugen: DAMN, what's with everyone pointing out how I smell!

Fuu: well you stink

Mugen: shaddap baka

(poornmiserable)

Fuu: I just missed them is all :shifty eyes:

Kohaku: suuure. That's why. - You'll find out, later.

(LynGreenTea)

Jin:nods:

(TiNyLoVeBuBBLeS)

Mugen: its because she's weird OW! HEY!

Kohaku: shut up. I'm just creative. Thanks for the review. -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Just Like Old Times

"Stop it!" Fuu yelled, not daring to get out of the water "guys stop fighting!" They were in the middle of a heated battle, and Fuu was irritating Mugen more than usual.

"Would you shut up?" he snapped angrily, blocking another one of Jin's moves "I'm getting really sick of you're complaining." Fuu groaned and grabbed the towel from one of the rocks and wrapped it around herself, quickly getting out. She watched for a brief moment, the pair of samurai's swords clanged against another over and over, Mugen's Champuru Kendo against Jin's traditional Kenjutsu. Then, Fuu did something very stupid, she got in between the two. Mugen had his sword coming down but quickly pulled it back up, it flying backwards and into the brush. "BAKA!" he roared "what the hell are you doing? Are you _TRYING_ to get yourself killed!" He looked at her for a moment, wrapped in a towel just standing there.

She didn't respond and turned to Jin, who had sheathed his sword and was looking a little embarrassed seeing Fuu in nothing but a towel.

"It took me a very long time to find both of you again," she said after a moment, her eyes narrowed at Mugen "I don't need one of you dying on me, okay?" Mugen sheathed his sword and mumbled something she couldn't hear. She turned to Jin and hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you!" Automatically Jin hugged her back, smiling gently at his friend. Mugen felt bitter jealousy rise in his chest. Why was she hugging Jin? She hadn't hugged him, and _he_ was the one that saved her!

"Yes," Jin said quietly "it seemed that fate keeps throwing us back together, no matter how hard we try." Mugen looked up and Jin was eyeing him. Mugen had said that once before, when he and Jin were fighting against each other. Mugen nodded a little, knowing this was Jin's way of greeting him. He broke the stillness of the moment.

"Oy Fuu," Mugen growled going back to camp "put some clothes on."

"Well if you hadn't barged in on me!" she shouted back at him.

"Well if you didn't always get into trouble, baka," he snapped back "I wouldn't have to save you all the damn time!" Jin cracked a smile, he had missed their constant arguing.

"Well thanks!" she roared.

"You're welcome!" he bellowed back and Jin followed Mugen back to camp so Fuu could change into some clothing.

"You're different," Jin pointed out as Mugen flopped down on one of the blankets.

"Hum?" he opened and eye and scratched his chest "different? Eh I ain't different." Jin nodded. "How am I different?"

"At any other time you would have let your sword go right through her," Jin pointed out "you've learned some restraint."

"I just don't feel like killin' both of you," he shrugged, though he knew it wasn't really a believable excuse. Jin smiled again, he really had missed the two. Fuu came out of the brush, her hair still wet and practically tackled Jin.

"I've been looking for you!" she hugged him again "me and Mugen were going to go find you but wow, look how fast we did!" Mugen grunted again, this hugging thing was really ticking him off.

"Hum," Jin smiled some, his eyes darting to Mugen's sulking. Fuu noticed too and looked at Mugen.

"Hey?" she sat by him "what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he lied "just tired."

"Well why don't you-" she started but a large roll of thunder waved above them. She looked up and winced. Mugen smirked, Fuu hated the rain. Jin sighed to himself and picked up both blankets, draping them over two branches of a tree, over lapping them, he had constructed a small shelter. Fuu and Jin sat under it but Mugen sat in the middle of the thicket, defiantly. It had started to rain and Mugen wouldn't budge no matter how much Fuu yelled. Finally she gave a defeated sigh and got up. Storming across the thicket Fuu knelt right in front of the ruffian samurai and her gaze narrowed.

"You're gonna get sick ya know," he mumbled gruffly. She was already drenched, her kimono a darker pink now that the rain had tainted it. Her hair was wet and stringy and hung in her face. Mugen tried not to think about how beautiful she looked at that moment, her eyes shining with concern for him. He liked the way she was looking at him, gentle but worried, not at all mad like she'd seemed before.

"Well, so are you if you don't come on," she pulled at his ghee. His hair was dripping wet, it sticking to the sides of his face and back of his neck. Everything seemed gray but he stood out amongst it all. His eyes were firm, deep, collected. In a strange way he seemed peaceful for the moment as they both sat there in the rain. Brothel barked madly, him resting near Jin (who looked slightly unnerved at the sight and smell of the wet beast). "See?" Fuu's voice was gentle "Brothel wants you over there too. We don't want you getting sick." Mugen crossed his arms over his chest, looking away.

"I don't care," he snorted.

"Why must you always be so stubborn?" she breathed gently and he turned and looked at her. "Why won't you?"

"Go spend some time with your boyfriend, since you missed him so much," Mugen growled "I don't need to be seeing you two huggin and kissin all night. I rather get sick." Realization shown on her face and she nodded.

"Oh," she shifted her weight a little "Mugen you know it's not like that. Jin's more like a brother than anything. I just missed him a whole lot, you know?" He just glared at her. "What? I missed you too and you know it, so what's your problem?" He didn't say anything, but how could he? He'd either sound like a child or a weakling whining about how she'd hugged Jin five times in the last four minutes and she hadn't touched him once. She seemed to understand, even though he kept it to himself. "Get up," she tugged at him. He didn't budge. "Fine Mugen but when I get deathly sick it's your fault," she declared sitting next to him.

"Go back," he ordered but she ignored him. He growled loudly and picked her up, over his shoulder.

"MUGEN PUT ME DOWN YOU BAKA!" she kicked at him but he ignored her. He set her down under the makeshift tent and sent her a firm glare. She was soaked. He turned back but she grabbed his wrist and he stopped. He turned and looked from her, to Jin, then Brothel and he sighed. She smiled when he sat down. They were all cramped together, Jin eyeing the dog who he'd assumed was Mugen's and Fuu shivering gently. Mugen had taken off his soaked ghee, tossing it near the tree, lucky for him his shirt wasn't wet. Jin noticed Fuu was cold and he looked at Mugen, wondering what either could do.

"You gotta take your kimono off," Mugen said after a while "stupid girl, getting soaked."

"No," she shook her head, her teeth chattering madly.

"He's right," Jin nodded "you'll make yourself sick if you stay that way all night." True, she had another layer underneath her pink one, though it was just a white almost nightgown looking thing. It was thin too but Fuu didn't know what else to do. So she quickly went around the tree, keeping safe under its branches and slipped her kimono off. She hung it over a branch and went back under the tent, wrapping her arms around her legs when Mugen looked at her. Mugen eyed the thin gown that caressed Fuu's skin. Her damp hair clung to her gentle features and she was still shaking. Mugen slipped his shirt over his head and nudged her. Looking at him he handed it to her, not even saying a word. She put it on, it was still warm from his body and she smiled a little, feeling better. She grabbed her towel, the one she'd had from her bath, which was now dry and tossed it over Mugen's head, rubbing madly at his wet hair. Yanking it off he shook, almost dog like, the water from his hair sprinkling over everyone under the tent.

"AH!" Fuu laughed.

"Hey!" Jin grumbled but smirked some too. Just like old times.

**Author's note**:

Kohaku: Just a few notes for those that don't know, Kenjutsu is the art of samurai swordsmanship and Champuru Kendo is something Mugen has come up with, taking pieces of different martial arts (and apparently break dancing) and sloshing them all together.

Mugen: hey! Don't make it sound like I'm sloppy or something!

Kohaku: I'm not! You have very good fighting skills. Better than mine, I'm just in tae kwon do.

Fuu: better than me at least author

Jin: you will get better young Kohaku, just keep it up.

Fuu: by the way, Mugen. Thanks for not cutting me in half. 

Mugen: yeah yeah….

**(Kimper) **

Mugen: huh? HEY! What the hell! Give me a bath, why I outta…

Kohaku: - thanks much, hope it was okay - And… it did rain so… it was kinda like he got a bath…

Mugen: -growls-

Jin: relax Mugen, she's just saying…

Mugen: I know what she's saying, sheesh… stupid baka.

**(Seijitsu Joshi)**

Jin: -bows-

**(TiNyLoVeBuBBLeS)**

Fuu: ewww…

Kohaku: Thanks -


End file.
